This invention relates to the provision of anchorage points adjacent beading mounted windows and, more particularly, windows mounted by means of an elastomeric bead optionally in combination with a metallic bead.
Windows of particular interest are motor vehicle windows and, in particular, but not exclusively, the rear windows of motor vehicles over which a louvre assembly can conveniently be mounted.
It is to be understood that, in this specification, the term "adjacent the window" is to be interpreted as meaning positioned both over a face of the glass window as well as immediately outside of the periphery thereof.
It has been known for some time that anchorage points can be provided at or towards the periphery of a bead mounted window pane by providing a retaining plate having a generally flat zone for projecting under the beading and a lip adapted to project over the free edge of the glass to a small extent. Thus, the relevant part of the retaining plate can be forced under the elastomeric bead with the aid of a screw driver or the like and it clips into position when the bead urges the lip over the edge of the glass.
However, whilst being generally successful from a functional point of view, from a security point of view, the prior art expedient has been shown to be wanting. The problem is that the prior art devices can, indeed, be removed with the aid of a screw driver or other elongated tool by introducing such tool between the retaining plate and glass.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement which is more difficult to remove than the prior art retaining plates or fittings.